


(Don’t follow me) Into the woods

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Job, Coming Untouched, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, In The Woods, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, SUPER ROUGH, Suspicions, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, blind folds, face fuck, not proof read, outdoors, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Chrome sees Magma blindfolding Senku again. He’s afraid this time it will not turn out so well. He gets more of a surprise than he thought.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Magma, Chrome/Magma/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Magma, Ishigami Senkuu/Magma/Chrome, Magma/Chrome, Magma/Ishigami Senkuu/Chrome
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	(Don’t follow me) Into the woods

Chrome was confused. Or perhaps a little curious. The first time he watched Magma put a blindfold around Senku’s eyes he was scared. But it turned out okay. So when he’s out for a late night walk and sees such a thing again it sends a pacing to his heart. 

Senku looks afraid, his mouth open in surprise as Magma whispers something in his ear. Chrome’s palms begin to sweat as he hid from the blondes view. They move, so Chrome moves. He shouldn’t make assumptions. Maybe this was another surprise. But if that was the case- then why was he not aware of it? And it wasn’t Senku’s birthday either. 

It’s deep into the forest and he’s afraid if he turns back for help it’ll be too late. Magma was doing so well too, and a part of him doesn’t understand why he was doing this. 

The two stop and Chrome stops, hiding behind a tree to watch them. What was going on?

Senku sinks to his knees in front of Magma and the blond pulls down his own pants. It suddenly clicks in Chrome’s head what’s going on here. He feels his face flush. Was Magma really going to make Senku do that? The answer is yes. Because when he holds it up to Senku, the scientist opens his mouth for it. It’s amazing, Chrome would admit, that Senku was able to fit it in all in his mouth. It makes his throat bulge and Chrome swallows thick. His palms still sweat, and he glances behind him. 

_Should I get help?_

He’s unsure of himself. Unsure of the tightness he’s getting in his own pants. 

Magma moans and holds Senku down on his cock. Senku is holding onto his thighs but he’s not fighting it- why wasn’t he fighting it? Chrome’s curiosity is out of the roof yet he makes no effort to do anything. He’s afraid of what might happen to Senku. Hell, what might happen to him, too. The grand bout had him terrified of the brutish blond. He’d won in the end by only a slim chance of hope. Right now there’s nothing he can do. 

Senku chokes and pulls off of his cock quick, coughing and panting. Chrome’s eyes furrow in anger. No, he needed to stop dicking around and do something. _Now_.

“Hey!” He says this loud as he comes into the ever so small clearing the two were at. “You better have a good explanation for this Magma!” 

The blond is startled and he holds Senku’s head for him to not move. It only takes him a moment to grin at the intruding brunette. Magma doesn’t seem scared at all. No, he seems intrigued, pleased with his presence. 

Unlike Chrome had thought he would, Senku is quiet. He’s being complacent with that hand on his head. The one that told him not to move. There’s tears running down his cheeks and it almost breaks the explorer’s heart. 

“Looks like we have a surprise visitor, chief.” Magma glances down to Senku. “I’d tell him to mind his own business but it looks to me like he’s gotten too involved.”

“What are you talking about? Why are you doing this to Senku?” Chrome has nothing to defend himself. He didn’t think he needed to carry anything on him anymore. Things had been going so well for their kingdom of science as of late. 

“Don’t say that to me.” Magma frowns at him. He lets go of Senku’s head and it only takes two steps forward and two steps back to pull Chrome right in front of the kneeling scientist. The one with his lips still parted and nothing but air coming up his throat. Magma presses the bulge that had been forming in Chrome’s pants. “You wanna use him too right? It’s so obvious even I could figure it out.” 

“Use?” Chrome looks to him, heart racing. Then he looks to the blindfolded man beneath him. He was just waiting. Patiently, unafraid. 

“He wants it too, Chrome,” Magma laughs dark into his ear, “you see our chief here is the promiscuous type, you think he was a woman.”   
Shivers run up the explorer’s spine at his words. He stares down at Senku for a moment longer. Promiscuous? That doesn’t sound like him. Then again, here he was in the woods with Magma of all people not even fighting back against the giant cock being forced down his throat. Magma makes a noise of anger. Chrome was taking too long for his idiotic impatience and he knew it. That’s why the blond pulls his pants down and grabs his erection so fiercely. 

The brunette tries pushing his arm away but it’s to no avail. He tries stepping back but Magma’s hand is there to stop him. He points the head to Senku’s lips who opens eagerly. He pushes forward and Chrome can’t help but to moan. Senku’s mouth is warm, wet and his tongue feels like heaven above running hungrily on his cock. 

Magma laughs in his ear. Like he’s got him hook line and sinker. And admittedly he has. Senku bobs his head and hallows his cheeks- practiced. It’s like he knew how to make Chrome feel good the moment his cock enters his mouth. Chrome was a modest size- not nearly as massive as Magma. He wonders if it’s a relief or let down for his scientific mentor. 

“You like pleasing our audience whore?” Magma grabs a fistful of Senku’s hair, pushing him until his nose meets Chrome’s mons. Said boy moans loud and can’t help but jerk his hips into the newfound tightness of Senku’s throat. 

Senku was struggling, that was obvious. The way he grips harsh at Chrome’s thighs, the way he sounds choked as Magma holds his head firmly in place, and the noise coming from him was all something else. 

“Y-you’re hurting him.” Chrome doesn’t know what to do. He’s confused and turned on and wished he had Tsukasa’s strength.

“Oh please, he’s fine, just being extra wimpy today,” he pulls Senku’s head off of Chrome and the brunette suddenly feels cold without that mouth around him. “Go on, tell him what you want- how you want it- he’ll never shut up if you don’t.”

Chrome looks down at Senku. He has saliva flooding his chin and his cheeks are bright red. Chest rising and falling due to need of air. 

“Use me, Chrome.” It’s his cool, sure voice collected in between the pain in his throat, “I like it this way so use me however much you need... please.” Magma laughs at this. He was probably laughing at Chrome’s mortified expression. 

Senku wanted this. He liked it this way. With Magma? With others too? The thought makes him jealous almost. That he would share himself with everyone but him. Or maybe it was the strong like Magma. Tsukasa probably has the privilege, maybe Hyouga or Kinro too. The thought makes Chrome’s hands turn to fists. Chrome takes one and puts it into Senku’s hair. He wanted to be worthy of such a privilege. And he would show him he could be strong too. (Compared to Senku, though, fleas should be strong enough).

He let’s the other start on him again. Lips pressing firm around him. He pushes and pulls his head just as Magma had. Senku is much more audible now. He moans around him and has Chrome thrusting into his mouth. Rough, Senku likes it rough. 

“How does it feel being found out and used then, chief?” Magma is teasing him. Chrome wouldn’t even know what to say to please the guy sucking him off. 

Senku seems to like anything that comes from the blonde mouth. At a glance, Chrome realizes Magma is stroking himself in time with his thrusts. It’s embarrassing but he doesn’t comment on it. Senku is doing a good job and he doesn’t want to ruin it now. 

“I’m sorry, Senku,” Chrome bites his lip, so desperate for more stimulation he’s pushing in and out of Senku’s mouth roughly. Before he realizes it he’s fucking his throat, listening to the desperate noises the scientist is making as his head his held on either a side to be kept in place. Chrome couldn’t help it. The motions just weren’t enough. He needed more. Needed Senku to know he was worthy. He could be rough too. 

“Who’s hurting him now?” Magma laughs bitterly, still jerking himself roughly not actually caring if it was really hurting him or not. 

Senku pushes at Chrome’s thighs for air but the brunette is close. He feels it boiling over in his cock and abdomen. He ignores the others attempts. Panting and feeling sweat run down his back. 

Senku’s cheeks are red and his tears were starting up again. Chrome wanted to see those crimson orbs. The ones that held the stars and all the knowledge of the known universe. He doesn’t ask, and hardly thinks when he lifts the blindfold from his eyes. 

Star born pupils are wide, practically heart shaped as they roll upwards. A mask of tears covers them and Chrome can’t help but feel more turned on at this. The crimson in his eyes shines beautifully in the moonlight, like a satisfied pool of wine that’s been ages to perfection. That was it, the thing that pushes him over the edge. The absolute joy on his friends face at getting throat fucked by him. 

White shoots down Senku’s throat. Chrome feels hot and milks his entire orgasm into that warmth. That wanting warmth that was Senku’s mouth. As he does this he watches Magma release himself onto Senku’s face. Chrome can’t believe the satisfied expression he gets from it. He pulls out and instead of going into a coughing and panting fit like he thought he would, Senku closed his mouth and swallows whatever was left on his tongue. He licks what he can from around his mouth. Whether it be Chrome’s, Magma’s or his own fluid. 

The explorer pants and watches him. 

“Good little thing,” Magma bellows, pushing the blind fold back over his eyes. Senku, as if it was his cue, opens his mouth again. 

“No way, you can’t be serious,” Chrome looks further down. The front of Senku’s dress has a wet stain and it’s own outline of something rather phallic. Senku had came from just that? He looks to his friend again who only tilts his head upwards expectantly. 

“Your arrival made him greedy Chrome, now he needs it to be switched up,” Chrome hates how good Magma is at reading Senku like this. He turns the scientists head to face his own large cock and pushes inside of his mouth again. 

Chrome can’t believe what he’s discovered. It’s unlike anything he’s ever thought was in the realm of possibility. But they were there for another hour, giving Senku what he wanted. And he takes it all without complaint. Chrome wonders how many times the scientist came within that hour. There was no telling between the wet noises, chokes, and moans from the three of them. Still, Senku does orgasm enough to be unable to stand properly again. 

Chrome helps with getting him home and into bed. Magma doesn’t say a word more to him. What was there to say? Well, Chrome does have a million questions. He’d rather them not be answered. But one self answered one he does know is that he’ll have to follow Magma and Senku into the woods more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh god I just want them to break Senku. Hehe I hope you liked it~ this little treat :p


End file.
